Kelton Balka
|image = File:Kelton-January20.jpeg |imagewidth = 300px |Row 1 title = Birth Name: |Row 1 info = Kelton Edward Balka |Row 2 title = Nickname(s): |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Born: |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Josie Balka (October 5, 2018 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Willow Balka (daughter) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Michael Balka (father) Kristy Balka (mother; deceased) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Grant & Carson (brothers) Ariana & Kiersten (sisters) |Row 8 title = Social media: |Row 8 info = Instagram }}Kelton Edward Balka (born July 4, 1995) is the first child and first son of Michael Balka and the late Kristy Balka. He is the brother of Ariana Balka, Grant Balka, Carson Balka and Kierstin Balka. He is the husband of Josie Balka and the father of their child, Willow. Early life Kelton Edward Balka was born on July 4, 1995, to Michael Balka and Kristy Balka. He was the couple's first child and they went on to have four more children after him, which resulted in his mother dying while giving birth to her final child, Kierstin, on April 14, 2009. After his mother's death, the family moved from their home in South Carolina to Tennessee. Kelton was home-schooled until his mother passed away. At some point after that, he and his siblings were enrolled in Temple Baptist Academy. Growing up, Kelton was an active participant in Bible Quiz competitions. Personal life Courtship On August 10, 2017, it was announced that Kelton is dating Josie Bates, and on January 24, 2018, it was announced that Kelton and Josie were courting. Engagement On June 21, 2018, photographer Emily Klarer shared a photo of Kelton with Josie Bates on her Instagram account with a caption about shooting their engagement photos. This photo was later deleted, as were comments about the engagement on Josie's account. On June 22, 2018, the couple officially announced their engagement on UpTV. Kelton arrived at Josie's work and sent her on a scavenger hunt that began in Knoxville, Tennessee, and led to Arches National Park in Utah. Each stop of the scavenger hunt included a new charm for Josie's charm bracelet. At the final stop, Kelton proposed, and Josie said yes. On August 9, 2018, Josie announced that the wedding will be on October 5, 2018. Marriage Kelton married Josie Bates on October 5, 2018. The wedding took place outdoors at Cove Lake State Park in Caryville, Tennessee. Josie's father, Gil Bates officiated. His best man was his best friend and future brother-in-law Bobby Smith, and his groomsmen were his brother Grant Balka, future brother-in-law Trace Bates, and friends John Whitney and Jayman Yant. His sister Ariana Balka was among the bridesmaids. Fatherhood On February 13, 2019, Kelton and Josie announced that they are currently expecting their first child who is due in July 2019. On March 28, 2019, they announced that the baby was a girl to be named Willow Kristy Balka. At 2:23am on July 19, 2019, the couple's first child, Willow Kristy, was born. She weighed 6 pounds and 10 ounces, while measuring 19 inches long. Career Education Kelton began attending Pensacola Christian College in 2013. While attending PCC, he was a member of Delta Psi Delta. He also coached soccer and worked as a collegian secretary. He roomed with Bobby Smith while in school. He graduated with a bachelor's degree in finance on May 10, 2017. Plumbing Kelton began working for The Plumbing Authority in Knoxville, Tennessee, in May of 2014. In January 2020, he started his own plumbing service company, Tennessee Standard LLC., alongside Bobby Smith. Television On August 10, 2017, the UpTV show Bringing Up Bates first introduced viewers to Kelton in the episode "One Cap, Two Gowns?". Since then, Kelton has frequently been featured on the show. His wedding to Josie was featured in the episode "A Bride, A Groom and a Love That's True!" Gallery JosieKelton-Courting.jpg|Kelton asking Josie to court. JosieKelton-Engaged.jpg|Kelton proposing to Josie. JosieKelton-Married.jpg|Just married. JosieKelton-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. JosieKelton-Willow.jpg|Josie, Kelton and baby Willow. Kelton-January20.jpeg|Kelton in January 2020. Category:Balkas Category:Married Category:Parents Category:In-Laws